sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 41 / Transcript
“I’m very sorry!” Loo bowed before the group while having a troubled expression. “That was unexpected” Amber said surprised but also a bit stunned. “Mhm, and I didn’t even had to push him.” Diamond said calm. Then Loo looked up to the girls and explained: “I hate being hyper-annoying. I can’t control whatever I do. I just do.” He said. “So I’m really sorry for everything.” He said again and it was visible that he meant it serious. But it had to be serious because hearing Loo apologizing is rather rare. “It’s fine. You were just super annoying. I mean hyper-annoying.” Topaz said calm. “Please do that never again.” Sapphire said serious. “I would if I could, but like I said, I can’t control it. I can’t control my moods, they control me.” Loo said pouty. “Then you need to work on it.” Amethyst said untouched. “You are usually collected and not caring. I guess this is the first time I see you caring.” Rubellit said impressed. “Yeah. But you should be sorry. Your hyper-annoying stole us one day! We didn’t do anything else than messing around and didn’t even have the time to get attacked. If you only had annoyed Break instead of us.” Ruby said serious. “Don’t be so harsh now Ruby. Even if it is true, he feels bad already.” Emerald said quietly to Ruby. “I know, still…” Ruby nodded. OPENING “So, as we all have our weapons now.” Ruby said proud. “What are you going to do now?” She wondered looking at Loo. “Don’t know. My powers are steadily growing and yet I can’t tell what kind of powers I have.” Loo answered thinking. “Hm… Did you get any powers lately?” Topaz wondered curious. “I guess so.” “Bingo, then this is the reason for your behavior lately. Your powers are growing so fast your body needs a way to deal with it.” Topaz said guessing. “Don’t know. I don’t know how hyper-annoying is triggered. But I do know that it is hyper-rare ever since I learned how to use my powers.” Loo said thinking. “Anyway, we need to be careful, with Break out there and her cursed warrior, who had just got some kind of power up, it all could get worse than it was already.” Amber warned. Loo slightly sighed. “I hope it triggers hyper. I don’t want to be controlled by my powers by the way…” “Does that happen when any of… you get a new power?” Ruby wondered curiously. “If they aren’t trained enough, yes it can.” Loo said nodding. “You also need to apologize to Grandma.” Diamond suddenly stood up. “She stayed nice but you were pretty nasty.” She took Low’s arm and dragged him with her. “See you guys tomorrow!” She waved at the others. “She totally has everything under control.” Sapphire said proud. “Jealous?” Emerald wondered teasing. “Why should I be jealous?!” “Because she has everything under control, while you can’t even get along with your brother.” Emerald said joking. “Yeah, yeah. Very funny. Those are two completely different things.” Sapphire mumbled. “He got another power, huh?” Amber mumbled. “Again?” “I thought the same thing, where will it lead us? And more importantly, can he control it until we train next time?” Ruby sighed agreeing. “Finally.” Loo said sounding exhausted. “Why did I have to go to school when I was-“ “Don’t you think you have forgotten someone?” Diamond wondered serious. “The upperclassman.” Rubellit said surprised, referring to Makoto Masaru coming along the way. “…” “What is it?” Chris wondered. “I don’t want to apologize to him.” He mumbled. “I’m not sorry for the newspaper. He deserved it.” He said pouty. “Come on, you’ll be finished apologizing after this.” Diamond said, dragging him with her. Emerald sighed. “I’m not sure if you can be happy having such a friend.” She mumbled. “I’m not sure either. But I’m seen as a friend. I can’t change it anymore.” Chris said joking. “But you should know my situation. You know him much longer.” “That’s all the Queen’s fault.” Sapphire mumbled. “So… if Diamond is the ‘Queen’ wouldn’t it make more sense when Loo was ‘King’?” Chris asked curious “Of course would it make more sense. But during an adventure he said, ‘I’m not a prince’ and since he keeps calling me Sapphire-hime – which I hate by the way – I keep calling him Prince.” Sapphire explained. And suddenly, her mood was much better again. “And it annoys him.” She said proud. “Ah, by the way, I’ve got a question.” Chris then carefully started. “What is it?” Rubellit wondered. “You are training today, aren’t you? I’d like to watch!” Chris then said. “You want to watch us how we get to feel the Prince’s power up?” Sapphire wondered surprised. “No. I just want to be there as well. I just don’t want to be alone again, wondering what you are doing.” Chris shook his head. “Now, we can’t leave you alone, can we?” Rubellit said joking. “It would be a lot nicer if you weren’t joking.” Chris said serious. “I just meant, I will help you, they have no other chance than accepting it!” Rubellit promised. “This is going to be a bit hard…” Loo said thinking. “Hard, how exactly?” Sapphire wondered. “I was trying to create some kind of sub-plane so that we can train without anyone noticing you as Guardian Angels or me using my powers but I can’t guarantee Chris not getting hurt then.” He explained thinking. “You can actually create such a thing?!” Ruby asked surprised. He nodded. “It is usually used for tests at Kamonian schools. I should be able to create one. I mean I accidently created one once… so...” Loo mumbled. “Do you know how to trigger it?” Topaz wondered curious. “…No!” He answered smiling. “It’s ok, I will just try a bit. It always worked.” And so then he tried and, not sure what to do. It was something to rise his hand, this was for sure but how he didn’t know, after it didn’t work at all, the girls started making jokes. Some even offended him a bit. And he was angry enough to let out his anger in sarcastic statements like “Sure, all I have to do is to raise my hand like that. It’s totally easy. All of you could do that.” And in that moment it actually worked, a slightly red purple aura rose from the ground, building a platform under the girls’ feet with a wall that ended the panel. The panel was shaped like a circle. “See, it worked. All we had to do is to make you furious.” Sapphire said teasing. “Uh, this looks spooky. Are you sure that no one can see us here?” Amber asked worried. “If they would see anything, it would be the grounds of the panel, but not us. But I’m sure no one will see it.” Low explained pouty. “Woah, and what now? Are you now training?” Chris wondered excited. “You should probably wait behind the shield.” Loo said, pointing at the ‘wall’ “I thought this was a wall.” Rubellit said surprised. “It is but he can walk through it until I fix the shield. And don’t worry, you won’t fall back on earth.” Loo explained. “Ah, … fine…” Chris mumbled and went in that direction. “So now, what are we training today?” Ruby wondered curious. “Team work.” “But we know how to work in a team.” “I don’t mean kick and punch in a team. I mean using your weapons like you were a team. B-but for that I’d rather want you attack a Katahowa. I know how it hurts being attacked by a manifestation-weapon and there’s no healer around. So it’s saver for me.” Loo said serious. “Aw, I was already rooting for attacking you with my Katana.” Sapphire said joking. “Ha, besides that, your skills aren’t even close to match mine!” Loo said proud though he sounded rather arrogant. “We will see that. One day, we will see that!” Sapphire said challenging. “Then, I’d say, we transform first, huh?” Ruby wondered looking around, seeing her friends agreeing with her by nodding. After the girls transformed, Loo created a Katahowa. “Can I do something before we start attacking?” Whitney wondered. “What do you want to do?” Azure wondered surprised. “Sure, but hurry.” Loo said calm. Whitney then got closer to the Katahowa. “Oho, she now finishes it of alone” Heather said joking. The Katahowa got down to Whitney and Whitney started petting it. “Good Howi. Don’t take it too bad. We need you for training.” She said preparing it what’s about to come. “Stop petting my Katahowa!” Loo said surprised. “Ahaha, I see. His Katahowas also like Whitney.” Cyan said joking. And then Whitney came back to the girls. “I just want to make that sure. Loo’s Katahowas aren’t bad even though I forbid him to use this power.” Whitney explained. “C-Can we start them?” Crimson asked surprised. “Sure.” Whitney nodded smiling. “Alright then, I’d say we keep Whitney for the end. Sienna first attacks with her bow and then Saffron and I go for the direct attacks.” Crimson started. “Right after that Cyan and I will attack with our swords.” Azure added “I will hold it calm by freezing him.” Whitney suggested. Amber nodded. “Then Heather and Lavender will finish it at the end with their attack.” “Is that a plan?” Crimson looked at the group. “Sure, let’s do it.” Lavender nodded. “You need to know that when you are attacking already. Break won’t let you the time discussing about a strategy!” Loo said serious. “Alright, then let’s go!” Crimson said nodding and the girls attacked just like their planned. But it slightly seemed like this Katahowa was stronger than they had expected. Crimson and Saffron noticed this when they tried to attack and as the Katahowa dodged their attacks. “I will do this.” Whitney said serious and attacked the Katahowa from above, grabbing it and throwing it to the ground. “Now!” She shouted. Lavender and Heather nodded and used their attack. The Katahowa then was purified. “Bye bye, Howi.” Whitney said waving. “I don’t remember your Katahowas being so strong.” Azure said impressed. “Not just the Kamonian gets stronger but also the monster.” Loo said serious. “The strength of a Katahowa depend on the strength of the user.” “Oh yeah, right. I forgot about that.” Cyan agreed nodding. “Woah, amazing Nii-san!” Ruriri suddenly said. “I didn’t know you had such powers.” “Ruri. What are you doing here?!” Loo asked surprised. “I don’t know. When I got here to surprise all of you this suddenly was created. But the fight just was great. You need to get bit stronger than that if you want to stand a chance against One-sama.” Ruriri then said warning. “You… created a panel with her on it?” Sienna asked doubting. “Well, this wasn’t what I intended to.” Loo explained serious. “Alright.” Ruriri nodded and destroyed this panel with her magic and the Angels, along with Chris and Loo fell back to earth. “Now it’s Ruriri’s turn!” Ruriri said determined and created a Jewelrayu. The Angels stood up fast in order to fight the Jewelrayu, only Loo stayed on the ground. “That is bad, she now knows how we are going to do it. It will dodge all of our attacks.” Crimson mumbled. “Then, let’s go not with our weapons first.” Sienna said determined and Crimson nodded. The Cures then started attacking. “Hey, what’s up?” Chris wondered quite worried, seeing that Loo didn’t stand up. “She’s not even 13, yet she managed to destroy my spell.” Loo mumbled and sounded let down. “I’m really the weakest.” “Stop being silly. You are still the strongest of this team.” Chris said surprised. “That doesn’t make anything better. This team consist of earth-humans. And still Pretty Cure is stronger than me.” Loo mumbled, slightly sitting up. “I’m being out powered by a 12-year-old.” “Hmph. Would you stop acting like that? You are the one who doesn’t care if he is protected by a girl but you do care when someone seems to be stronger than you?” Chris said sounding a big annoyed. “This was the second time you used that power and yet you are surprised that it is weaker than it should be? Give me break.” He added serious. “…” Loo then just looked at Chris. “What-?” Chris wondered surprised. “You… just sounded like Voide.” Loo mumbled. “Eh,… uh…” Chris stuttered. “Wh-what is now important is that you don’t let yourself get dragged down by that…” Chris said trying to stay serious. “You just screwed it up.” Loo said unimpressed. “Man, why must you be the one who tells me it. You don’t even know what it is like having supernatural powers.” Loo sighed while standing up. “You are getting on my nerves, you know that?” “But helped, didn’t it?” Chris wondered surprised. “Yay, Nii-san. Are fighting now too?” Ruriri wondered exciting. “Ruri.” Low sighed. “Stop calling me your brother.” He said serious. “I am not your brother. And you are none my sisters – they aren’t even ten yet.” He said sounding quite annoyed. Then Sienna shot an arrow which hit the Jewelrayu but didn’t defeat it. “Loo, what are you going to do?” She wondered surprised as she saw Loo right next to her. “I’m teaching her a lesson. There are different ways of acting. And you don’t just crush a superior’s spell!” He said serious. “You are kidding, aren’t you?” Saffron wondered laughing. “I am. But still. I don’t get why you need so long for that Jewelrayu.” “Now, you were the one that had almost lost your will of fighting.” Azure said teasing. “It’s always the same, I can’t do a single thing without being judged.” Loo mumbled annoyed. “I can’t lose my spirit, I can’t fail using an easy power without being judged… All just because I’m a stupid Zeremk!” He shouted and raised his hand to the side, creating his blade while doing that and shooting several, deep red energy balls at the Jewelrayu. Like always, when using a power without knowing, he had his eyes closed. The energy balls hit the Jewelrayu and immediately destroyed it. “Oh…” The girls jumped back. “Okay, calm down, puppy.” Whitney said trying to calm him down. And then he opened his eyes. “And then, I just used a forbidden power…” He said calm, not surprised or panicking and turned to the Angels. “What is going on here? I don’t get it!” He said slightly worried. “A forbidden power…” Ruriri mumbled surprised. “I need to inform One-sama about this.” She said serious and disappeared. A little later, the situation had changed by now and it is slowly turning dark. “And I have always thought you were an excellent student.” Rubellit said surprised. “Not even close… But that something is wrong was clear from the beginning. I hardly was able to use any powers as a child but managed to use manifestation fast.” Loo mumbled. “I don’t know what’s going on. It drags me down just thinking about it.” “Then, don’t think about it.” Diamond said worried. “I don’t care if your powers are going crazy or not. You are still my puppy.” “But just to think about it! Who knows, maybe you are stronger than everyone had expected!” Ruby said serious. “Ruby, you are not helping right now.” Topaz said serious. “Sorry…” Ruby mumbled. ENDING Category:Transcripts